True Power
by SonikNaoko
Summary: Being chosen isn't always easy... James Scott-Naoko, a hybrid Saiyan/Dragon, has been chosen to be part of a special mission that Chronoa, the Supreme Kai Of Time, and the Elder Kai have tasked for him. Now, his whole life will be turned upside down in every way possible... But, with the help of his friends and family, he might be able to pull through. I mean, hopefully...
1. I Got Accepted!

True Power

Chapter 1: I Got Accepted!

-_**Conton City; Patroller Academy; 3:00 PM; **_**P.O.V.: TPPOV**-

A young male with tan skin and brown eyes sat at a table, tapping his fingers against the desk while he was looking out the window. He wore red rimmed glasses over his eyes and a black sleeveless jean jacket over a white t shirt, white and black pants with a silver chain hanging off the left side, black sneakers with a white star on both sides of the shoes, and a red bandana with a symbol of a green serpent dragon on the front of the bandana tied around his right forearm. He also had a brown tail swinging behind him as he sighed with boredom. Then, the unmistakable sound of a door closing alerted him as he looked to his right and saw a girl about his age with wild long yellow hair and green eyes walk up to him with a binder in her arms.

"About time, Kelly… What took you so long?" he asked her as he leaned back in his chair. Kelly hits him in the back of the head with the binder and blushed.

"Shut up, baka… You better be lucky I decided to come help you with your classwork," she told him with a blush and looked away. The male chuckled and shook his head.

"Okay, girl… Chill," he told her as she sat on his lap and placed the binder on the desk.

"You also better be lucky I love you, ya buffoon," she told him as she kissed him on the lips. This is Kelly Armstrong… She is the smartest student in the academy. She is wearing the Patroller Academy uniform… Which is a black dress shirt over a white and red blouse, black striped skirt with a white fabric belt tied around her waist, and black Mary Jane shoes over white knee high socks.

"Anyway, James… Let's go over this again, shall we?" she said as she opened her binder and James looked in the binder. Just then, the door to the classroom was kicked open by a female Majin with bubblegum pink colored skin with her "hair" styled in a ponytail on her head wearing a black coloring of the full **Buu-Gi Time Patrol **variant. She giggled and rushed into the room as Kelly fell off of James's lap. James chuckled as Kelly got back up and rubbed her butt as she stood up.

"Jeez, Mami… Could you not just kick doors open for no reason?!" Kelly told the Majin as she stops in front of them and giggled as she looked at them.

"Because it's fun to scare you, Kel. Hi, James," Mami teased Kelly as she poked Kelly on the nose. James waved to Mami with a smile while Kelly muttered to herself. Mami turned away, giggling to herself. Then, the door slammed open again and a pale skinned male Human with spiky silver hair walking in with a smug look on his face. James and Kelly groaned as they slapped their foreheads in irritation. The male Human wore a dark purple and yellow **Time Patroller Jacket **outfit with a dark purple jean jacket with a yellow t shirt underneath, dark purple fingerless gloves, dark purple pants with yellow sneakers and silver chain hanging off the left side of the pants.

"Goddamn it, Bradley! Can you not just barge in every fucking time?!" Kelly said in an annoyed tone while looking at him. The male named Bradley chuckled and went over to Mami, kissing her on the lips. Mami giggled and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and lifting her left leg up behind her.

"I will give you some credit, Bradley. You may be a tool, but you are good to Mami," James told Bradley and Bradley wriggled his eyebrows at him. Then, a low steady beeping was heard and James looked down at his wrist. He had a small black wristwatch on his left wrist that screen was flashing on and off. He stood up and clicked on the watch.

"Uhh… I better take that. It might be important," James told his friends as he looked back up at them. They looked at him as he picked up his stuff and leaned over to kiss Kelly on the lips.

"I wish you didn't have to go so soon…" Kelly told him sadly as she folds her arms across her chest. James gave her an apologetic smile while he raced off. He ran outside and clicked his watch again to have a holographic screen appear in front of him. He clicked on it a few times and his clothing changed to the **Battle Suit (Bardock)** full set. He took off his glasses and pulled out a small black capsule. He clicked on it and tossed it down onto the ground. It changed into a sleek looking hoverboard in front of him. (Think Skid McMarx 2 from Ratchet And Clank PS4.) He hops on the board and raced off to his destination.

-**Cue Strike Back (AmaLee and NateWantsToBattle Cover) **(Official 1st Season Theme of True Power)-

He pulled out a red old style Scouter from his pocket and clicked on a button that was attached to the side. There was a low ringing sound and there was a voice that answered after a few rings.

"_Good. You responded to the call… I am glad. Are you on your way, young man?_" an elderly voice said on the line.

"Yes, Elder Kai. I am on the way… Can't believe you chose me for this mission, though. I am surprised you didn't choose Kelly or Natsuki for this mission. Hell, even Bradley is stronger than me," James said as he steered through the crowd of Time Patrollers that were walking through the plaza.

"_Well, between them and you… You have more experience with battling than they have. Bradley may have more power than you… But, he isn't that good at controlling his emotions. Kelly is the best at strategizing in dire situations and Natsuki, despite being your sister, being a better fighter… Is not mentally ready for braving the timelines. You have shown to be neutral in your decisions… We need that in being part of the Time Patrollers,_" Elder Kai analyzed as James listened closely. He sighed and agreed with his analysis.

"Okay… I get it. I won't let you down, Elder Kai. I am almost to the Time Nest," James said as he stops in front of a large flight of stairs.

"Hey! There you are!" a female voice called as a small woman with pink hair walked up to him wearing the typical **Supreme Kai** clothing with her clothes being colored pink and a pair of pink Potara earrings attached to her ears. She was being followed by a small yellow and white bird with a long yellow beard flying behind her. She smirked at James and James walked up to her with a smile on his face.

"Supreme Kai Of Time, hello! Thank you for choosing me! I was on my way to find Elder Kai…" James stated and Supreme Kai Of Time stopped him with holding her hand up to stop him.

"Don't even mention it. Listen, we need to make something clear…" Supreme Kai Of Time stated as she points to James and James looked at her in confusion, "You can just call me Supreme Kai or Chronoa for short."

"Yes, ma'am!" James said as he hastily bowed to her. She sighed and chuckled while facing away from him.

"Come along. We must make sure you are ready, okay? We must take a short exam and test to see how strong you really are," Chronoa told James with a smirk, "Try to keep up, handsome." James scratched the back of his head as the bird cawed at him and flew off somewhere. James rushed off after her and followed her up the stairs. They made it to the top of the stairs and kept walking until they arrived at a large azure blue portal with a large white arch above the portal. Standing in front of the portal was an old man wearing the **Supreme Kai** clothing with the clothing being dark blue and a pair of Potara earrings attached to his ears. He smiled at James who bowed to him respectfully.

"Ah, James my boy! Good to see you again!" Elder Kai said as he waved to James, "Are you training well?"

"Not as much as I want to. Studies and all that," James told Elder Kai as he stood up, "But, I do train whenever I get the chance." Elder Kai nods his head and turned to Chronoa. She nods back to him and looked at James fully as she walked in front of him and turned to him.

"First things first, we need to give you a crash course on how to brave the timelines! We are gonna send you to a small training area where you will learn the basics, okay?" Chronoa told James and he nods his head. Then, Chronoa held out her left hand and James was surrounded in a white light.

"Good luck!" Chronoa and Elder Kai called to him as he disappeared into the light.

-_Scene Skip; Archipelago_-

The bright light appeared and James appeared out of the light, looking around. He was surrounded by a grassy field on a small island that was surrounded by small islands.

"_Can you hear me? Is this thing working?_" Chronoa called over the Scouter that was still attached to his face. He smirked as he cracked his neck.

"Yes, I can hear you loud and clear Supreme Kai. What do I have to do?" James asked as he got into a fighting stance. Then, a few green brain shaped creatures with sharp claws and feet appeared out of the ground around him.

"_Just fight a few Saibamen and see how you fare. I must warn you… They are stronger than those in the main history,_" Chronoa said, "_When you finish, there will be a strong enemy waiting for you at the end of the exam._"

-**Cue Planet Tuffle Theme From Dragon Ball GT: Transformation OST**-

"Okay. I can do this… I can do this," James said as he rolled his shoulders and charged at the Saibamen. He kicked one into the air and reappeared above it, axe kicking it to the ground and launching multiple dark orange Ki blasts at the Saibaman, obliterating it on impact. Another flew at him and he countered it incoming claw swipe with a black Ki shield and kicking it to the ground. He then clenched his fists at his sides and shot them forward in a stop motion.

"**Strawberry Crasher!**" James called as he fired a large red colored Ki beam at the Saibamen and blew it up on impact. Then, another Saibaman flew up to him and James grabbed it and kneed it in the stomach. It cried out in a pained groan as James held his left hand out in front of its face.

"Perish! **Black Dread!**" James called as a vast black Ki wave shot out of his hand and enveloped the Saibaman and the nearby 3 Saibamen. There were at least 20 Saibamen that James was facing and he just wiped out 6 of them. 3 more Saibamen flew at him and he flew away from them.

"_**Better separate them to better my chances**_," James thought as he brought up his 2 right index and middle fingers to his forehead. He vanished as the Saibamen caught up to him. They frantically looked around for him just as they were growling and gurgling impatiently. Then, one of them was blasted from behind by a large orange Ki orb and was promptly blown up by the orb. The 2 that chased James looked at their slain comrade in confusion until James reappeared behind another and held his left hand out behind the unsuspecting Saibaman.

"Gotcha! **KI BLAST CANNON!**" James called as he shot a large amount of orange and black Ki at the 2 Saibamen and blew them back at the force of the Ki attack. James threw 2 more blue Ki orbs at the Saibamen and blew them up at the same time as soon as it collided with their bodies.

"That's 2 for your mammies! Yes! Nearly halfway there!" James said with a smirk and pumped his fists. Then, he was tackled by 4 more Saibamen. They clawed at him, chipping away at his health while he gritted his teeth.

"I had to open my mouth! **HAIYAH!**" James yelled as he forced the Saibamen back using **Mighty Explosive Wave**, a violet red Ki attack that expanded outwards and forces anyone back. The Saibamen were forced backwards and James charged at one, charging Ki into his cupped hands at his left side.

"**Kamehameha!**" James yelled as he fired the Kame Turtle Hermit original move at the off-balance Saibamen and blew it away. He then spun around in midair and flung his right hand outwards, shooting 3 medium shaped blue Ki spears at the Saibamen and blew them up simultaneously. He hovered in the air, catching his breath while looking around. There were about 7 or 8 Saibamen left and he wasn't even at the final enemy yet. He took a deep breath and a white aura surrounds his body.

"_You are doing excellent! Just remember that you can retreat and catch your breath if need be,_" Elder Kai called over the Scouter.

"Thanks for the heads up. I will keep that in mind," James said as he sat up straight. Then, the remaining Saibamen flew fast towards him and he frowned at them. He held his right fist up and it was surrounded in orange Ki.

"_**BRAVE HEAT!**_" James yelled as he charged at the group of Saibamen and punched the middle one square on in the gut before kicking it and flipping into the air to rear his right fist back behind him. He roared as he flung his fist forward and fired a large amount of orange Ki at the group and obliterated them on impact. He floats to the ground after the attack and took a deep breath.

"There… Now, all that is left is…" James muttered just as his Scouter beeped loudly. He clicked on it and it alerted him of a person with a high power level coming towards him. He looked around and stopped when he saw the person hovering in the air above him. It was a girl with short violet hair and pale skin with brown eyes and a long brown tail swishing behind her. She wore the **Battle Suit (Fasha) **outfit and an old style green Scouter on the right side of her face. She lands on the ground and smirked at James.

"Natsuki… Why are you here?" James asked her. This is James's younger sister, Natsuki Scott-Naoko.

"Well… Supreme Kai Of Time asked me to be your final test. You know, since I am stronger than you," Natsuki said haughtily as she placed her hands on her hips. James sighed and shook his head as he got into a fighting stance.

"You can be such a brat sometimes, Natsuki. Time to put up or shut up," James said seriously, causing Natsuki to take a fighting stance as well.

"Go!" Natsuki called and both siblings flew into the air.

-**Cue Planet Rudeeze Theme From Dragon Ball GT: Transformation OST**-

James and Natsuki charged at each other, trading blows with each other at lightning fast speeds. Shockwaves emitted from each punch and kick as they battled each other. James kicks her across the face and threw her down into the dirt. She rolls back to her feet and looked up into the air to see James gone. She then grunts in pain as James punched her in the gut with a glowing left fist. She stumbled back and rubbed her stomach as James rushed forward to deliver several lightning fast punches to her quick guard.

"What's wrong?! I thought you were stronger than me!" James taunted her as he delivered a right hook to her left temple, knocking her to the ground. He stood up and looked down at her. She growled and gripped some dirt into her left hand.

"**Dust Attack!**" She called as she threw the dirt into his face. Despite hitting his face, none of it went into his eyes. She stood shocked as James held out his hand to her.

"Yeah, no. The last time you did that, I ended up blind for a week. I decided to have some protective eyewear… That is what this specially made Scouter is for. Creates a protective visor around my eyes," James told her as he wriggled his eyebrows, "Now I get why Supreme Kai Of Time didn't choose you. You are too immature… Too young. She didn't want to be the one to tell me you died at your age." Natsuki growled again and her hair began spiking upwards while changing to golden yellow.

"Yes, I totally can! I can go Super Saiyan! You can't!" she told him as she transformed into a Super Saiyan. James sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"_And, that is exactly why we didn't choose her. She is too immature,_" Chronoa said over the Scouter, "_At any rate, you have proven yourself James. You are ready to brave the timelines!_" James smirked and nods his head. He looked down at his sister and held out his hand to help her to her feet.

"Natsuki… Strength can only get you so far in a battle. You rely too much on your power, not your brain. You may have the power… But, you lack discipline. That is why you have not been chosen," James told her as Natsuki powers down and looks away while pouting.

"I can be smart if I wanted to," she told him and James shook his head.

"You could, Natsuki… But, you still won't be ready to do what I am about to do," James told her as he began disappearing from the light, "Remember what Dad said before he disappeared? With great power…"

"…Comes great responsibility," she finished as James disappeared into the light, "Fine. I will be waiting until you come back."

-_Scene Skip; Conton City_-

James reappeared in front of Chronoa and Elder Kai with a smirk on his face. He dusted himself off and looked at both of them.

"That wasn't so hard, I guess… Just annoying," James stated as he looked at the Kais and sighed, "So… Let's get to work, I assume?" Chronoa smirked and nods her head while Elder Kai chuckled.

"That's the attitude we like to see! Now, come along and get started!" Elder Kai called as he and Chronoa walked into the portal. James followed them into the portal.

"This is it. Here we go," he said and disappeared into the portal.

-_Scene Skip; Time Nest_-

James, Chronoa, and Elder Kai arrived at a large area with a large building in the distance and several large gears and scopes laying nearby a small house that was quite a distance away from the large building.

"Wow! Is this where you live, Supreme Kai? I have never been here before," James said as he looked around. Chronoa chuckled and looked at James with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Yep! You called it! This is also where I watch over all of history," Chronoa told him and folded her arms across her chest, "Now, let us go to the Time Vault where the fun happens. Old man, wait here."

"Hey! I am not that old!" Elder Kai called as he shook his right index finger at her accusingly. Chronoa rolled her eyes and led James back to the large building. They walked in and James stopped to look around. The room was vast and held hundreds of books in the building. He stopped when he saw a table with several scrolls laying on top of the table. Chronoa picked up one of the scrolls, which was surrounded in a dark energy.

"Just take a look inside of this. This shows a certain point in history that is being messed with," Chronoa said as she shows James the opened scroll. James looked at the scroll with interest.

_The scene showed 3 warriors battling it out, which 2 of them were heavily damaged and the last wearing some battle armor and having a black aura surrounding him. _

"_Come, Kakarot! Can you really defeat your own brother?" the unscathed warrior called as he backhands one of the warriors. The backhanded warrior leaps into the air to recover and glare at the other. _

"_No! You are not my brother! My own brother can not be this evil!" the one named Kakarot called as he cupped his hands at his side. Then, he was hit by a large purple Ki blast and knocked to the ground. _

"_Then, you die!" the unscathed warrior called as he charged at the downed warrior. Then, he stopped as there was a loud beep and he looked back at the other warrior as he began charging some energy into his left index and middle finger. _

"_No, YOU WILL DIE! __**SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!**__" the other warrior called as he fired a spiral green and yellow drill like beam at the unscathed warrior. The warrior smirked and teleported away, dodging the attack and having it impale the other warrior. He gasped and fell over, dying immediately. He reappeared and threw a large purple Ki orb at the other warrior. It exploded and killed the warrior on impact. He looked at the carnage he created and laughed evilly. _

James closed the scroll and looked at the Kais. He knew what he had to do.

"All right… I will be back. Uhh… Wait. How do I go to this time?" James asked them.

"Just close your eyes and concentrate. The scroll will do the rest," Chronoa explained as she motioned for him to get going. He nods his head and closed his eyes. He was surrounded in a bright white light and disappeared.

-_Scene Skip; _**Time Period: 762**_; Pod Landing_-

-**Cue Planet M2 From Dragon Ball GT: Transformation OST**-

The battle played out as Goku and Piccolo fought against the unnamed warrior with reckless abandon. Then, Piccolo hops back and began charging the Special Beam Cannon while Goku distracted the warrior.

"Come now, Kakarot! Join me in taking over this world!" he called with a smirk. Goku grits his teeth and forced the warrior back.

"Never! I will never join someone as horrible as you! You want to kill innocent people!" Goku called as he clenched his fists and forced the warrior back. Then, the warrior's Scouter went off and Piccolo glared at the warrior with his finished attack.

"**Special Beam Cannon!**" Piccolo called as he fired the spiral green and yellow drill like Ki beam at the warrior. The warrior smirked as the dark aura flared around him and he dodged to the side while firing a large purple Ki blast at Piccolo, knocking him unconscious.

"_P-PICCOLO!_" Goku yelled in horror as he straightened up. Then, the warrior's Scouter went off again and he looked up to see a bright white light appear in the sky. James appeared out of the white light and glared down at the warrior before realizing something important.

"Shit! Forgot to fly in!" James called as he fell to the ground back first and laid there for a few seconds, cursing his stupidity. He quickly flips back to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Ugh, that could have gone better… Huh? Oh! Almost forgot where I was for a second!" James called as he walked up beside Goku and took a fighting stance. Goku straightened himself up and also took a fighting stance.

-**Cue Sweet Vibration From Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 OST**-

"All right, Raditz! You ready for this beatdown?!" James called as he flared his aura and Raditz's Scouter began beeping. He flinched at the power level James was putting out.

"_Hello?! Can you hear us?!_" Elder Kai's voice called to James from the Scouter. James smirked and nods his head.

"Yeah… I can hear you. What do I need to do?" James asked into the scouter.

"_That entrance was damn lousy! You can do better than that!_" Elder Kai reprimanded James and James nearly facefaulted.

"Sorry… I never done something like that before, Elder Kai," James told him.

"_Ah, don't worry about the old man. Just make sure Raditz don't get the upper hand and make sure you correct history! Help Goku and Piccolo defeat Raditz!_" Chronoa's voice said over the Scouter.

"I got it. I won't let you down," James said as he clenched his fists.

"His power level of 3000?! What is this?! And, it is going higher and higher! Who are you?! How do you know me?! And, why are you wearing that armor?!" Raditz ordered James as he glared at Jamez while folding his arms.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Goku, follow my lead!" James ordered as he charged at Raditz. Goku stood there for a second before charging behind James. Both Saiyans began attacking Raditz at full force with flurries of punches and kicks aimed at all directions around Raditz. James then kicks off Raditz and brought both his hands above his head.

"**Masenko HA!**" James called as he fired off a thin yellow Ki beam at Raditz, knocking him back from Goku.

"_That looks like one of Piccolo's attacks… Who is he?_" Goku thought as he fired a Kamehameha at Raditz, forcing him back more. Raditz gritted his teeth and fired a large purple Ki orb at James. James vault jumps over it and held his hands above his head while a blue aura surrounds his hands.

"**Cosmic Blaster!**" James called as he threw his hands down and shot multiple blue Ki missiles at Raditz, each missile slamming into his body and knocking him back with each blast. He then disappeared behind Raditz and kneed him in the back. Raditz coughed out spit as James kicked him square in the middle of the back and punched him into a nearby boulder. Raditz fired off 2 dark purple Ki beams at James and Goku as the 2 warriors flew at him. Both dodged out of the way and James flew up in front of him and delivered a vicious 20 count palm strike combo to Raditz's chest, chipping away at his armor.

"**Cruel Dragon Combo!**" James called as he finished the combo with a hard upward left palm strike to Raditz's chin and forcing Raditz to shoot blood from his mouth. James then double axe kicked Raditz into the ground and held out his hands at his sides as a green and red aura surrounded them. Then, Piccolo got to his feet slowly and began preparing the Special Beam Cannon.

"Piccolo! You're okay?!" Goku called as he stared at the Namekian.

"I will not die until this whole world bows to my whim!" Piccolo growled, "Keep him occupied, whoever you are! Goku, wait for your chance and hold him still!"

"G-got it!" Goku called as James nods his head.

"**Gamma Burst Flash!**" James yelled as he launched a large green and red 2 handed Ki wave at Raditz, forcing him deeper into the ground. James stopped the attack and took deep breaths as he was physically drained from the overuseage of his Ki. Raditz flew up at James as he wiped the sweat from his chin. Then, Goku tackled Raditz to the ground and brought him to his feet to up Raditz in a full nelson.

"W-what?! What are you doing?!" Raditz yelled angrily as he tried to struggle out of Goku's guard.

"Right back atcha! Eat it!" James called as he flung a large purple Ki orb at Raditz and Goku and flew away quickly. The Ki orb collided with Raditz and paralyzed him on contact.

"Piccolo! _DO IT NOW!_" Goku yelled as Piccolo began to fire the Special Beam Cannon.

"**Special Beam Cannon!**" Piccolo yelled as he fired the spiral green yellow drill beam at Raditz and Goku, impaling them both through the chests on impact. Raditz and Goku coughed out a massive amount of blood from their mouths as they crashed to the ground.

"_DAAAAAMN IIIIIIIT…!_" Raditz roared in agony as he crashed to the ground. Goku wordlessly crashed to the ground and smirked weakly as he looked up at the sky. Piccolo stood over both dying Saiyans and sighed.

"Good riddance…" Piccolo muttered as he looked around and stopped when he noticed James had disappeared.

"What the hell was that all about? Who was that?" Piccolo wondered as he looked around.

-_Scene Skip; _**Time Vault**-

James appeared back in the Time Vault in a flash of light and in front of the Elder Kai and Chronoa. He sighed with relief as he sat on his butt. He was drained but alive.

"Good job. You did amazing out there," Chronoa told him while placing a hand on his shoulder. James smirked as he nods his head. He stood up and Elder Kai stood in front of him.

"You could do better, young man. Today, you came out okay… But, remember to always be vigilant!" Elder Kai said seriously as he shook a left index finger in James's face. James nods his head in understanding as Chronoa pulled Elder Kai to the side.

"Lighten up, old man. Try to provide a little positive reinforcement for him… Remember, he has confidence issues already," Chronoa told him softly.

"How else is he supposed to learn? He needs to remember this isn't the little leagues anymore…" Elder Kai argued as he looked at Chronoa, "You should know all about that, shorty."

"Hey! I will have you know that I am sexy to most people, old man!" Chronoa said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Old man?! I am only a millennia older than you, girlie!" Elder Kai huffed as he stomped in place. James looked at the 2 arguing Kais as he blinked in confusion.

"Uhh… Aren't we here for me?" James muttered as he rubbed the back of his head, "Maybe I should stay out of it…" He stayed silent until they stopped arguing.

"Oh, excuse me! Sorry, James… I should bring you to a special place that we have for a special someone," Chronoa told him as she looked at James and took him by the hand.

"Hey! I wasn't done… Ah, youngsters these days," Elder Kai sighed in defeat. He followed behind the Supreme Kai Of Time and the rookie Time Patroller out of the Time Nest back to Conton City.

-_Scene Skip;_** Conton City Recreational Plaza**-

Chronoa, Elder Kai, and James walked towards the large plaza where there was a bunch of Patrollers of all races standing near a large circular platform.

"Make way! Thank you all for coming!" Chronoa called as she walked through the crowd with James and Elder Kai in tow, "As you all know, 4 years ago today is the day that this city was taken over by a maniac named Demigra. And, thanks to the efforts of one hero and her team… We can stand here and celebrate this day! We have made a trophy in her honor! Everyone please welcome back our heroes, Vanity Phoenix and the V Fighters!" Then, 3 males and 3 females of each race flew down and landed next to Chronoa, waving to the cheering crowd. James stared at the group in shock and awe. He admired these heroes with every ounce of his being. There was a male Earthling with dark skin and amber brown short hair wearing the **Vegito's Clothing** set with a sword attached to his back, a female Earthling with long chestnut brown hair and green eyes wearing the **Murasaki-Style Ninja Suit** clothing with a pair of short swords clipped to the left side of her outfit, a Frost Demon with the **Cosmic Suit **set with his skin coloring of black and white, a female Majin with pink skin and long pink "hair" tentacles hanging down in front of her right side of her face wearing the **Dynamic Strong Suit** set with the cape being bright red and the rest of the suit being white and crimson red, a Namekian with brown skin and red eyes wearing the **New Hide Battle Suit** set with the colors being black and green, and a female Saiyan with dark skin and long black hair styled in a long Mohawk-esque haircut and green eyes wearing a Uwagi colored red and black with an insignia of a cursive V on the left front side, blue shorts with red tights underneath, red combat boots and red fingerless gloves. She also had a large Claymore sword hanging on her back as she waved to the crowd.

"Wow! The V Fighters! Awesome!" James said in fanboyish charm as his eyes sparkled.

"I bet you know all their names, too…" Elder Kai smirked as he looked at James.

"Yep! First, there's Vanity Phoenix… The leader of the V Fighters and the Hero Of TokiToki City! She is the strongest Saiyan in the Time Patrol! She is also the first Female Saiyan to turn Super Saiyan 4 AND learned how to use Blue Kaioken! No one can take her in a fight!" James gushed as he looked at Vanity, "Next, there is Oberon the Namekian! Where do I even start?! Pretty much him and Vanity are always duking it out to see who is stronger! He is also one of the few Namekians that can go God form! Then, there is Majin Delilah! She stood up to Beerus during one of his rampages and beat him DOWN! She can throw down with anyone! Next is Cain, the Frost Demon! He has to be the strongest Frost Demon in the Time Patrol! He beat BOTH Beerus and Vanity in a 2v1 fight while still in his base form! Then, finally… we have the 2 strongest humans Violet and X! Both of them have been training nonstop to keep up with each other, I heard. They just keep out doing each other in raw power alone! This team is perfect since their synergy is perfect! Man, I wish I could be like them!" Elder Kai chuckled at James's rambling.

"Keep up the training and you will be on that pedestal someday, kid," Elder Kai said as he nods his head, "Just remember to keep your confidence up!"

"Aye, sir!" James said as he saluted Elder Kai.

"You must be the new recruit," Vanity's voice called to James. She walked up to James as he faced her fully. The crowd had gone quiet as Chronoa and the rest of the V Fighters watched in curiosity. James blushed and bowed to Vanity.

"Y-yes, ma'am! I-I am honored to meet y-you!" James stammered as he stood up straight. Vanity chuckled and pats James on the shoulder.

"Take a deep breath, kid… It always helps," Vanity told James and James did as instructed, taking a huge breath and sighing with relaxation.

"There. See? Is that better?"

"Kinda, yeah…" James muttered as he blushed heavily, "I-I… Am nervous, actually…"

"Oh?" Vanity said as she raised an eyebrow. He stood up straight and looked at her fully with the blush still on his face.

"I-I… Admire your strength, Miss Vanity… I-it's one of the reasons why I train so hard. I-I can't go Super Saiyan at all… And, I try so hard to do it. But, nothing happens when I try," James told her truthfully. Then… Kelly, Bradley, and Mami appeared in the front of the crowd as they pushed past them and stopped next to Elder Kai who watched in curiosity.

"I… I don't know what to do. Is there anything you can tell me? Anything can help," James continued as he looked at her. Vanity stared at James for a few seconds, trying to read him. Then… She bursts into laughter. James flinched and stood back in shock.

"Sorry… Now I know why they chose you. You are honest and up front… I like that in a person. James, right? Listen… There isn't really a right answer for going Super Saiyan except finding a trigger," Vanity told James as she stood up straight and walked around him, "It can be anything… Anger, joy, pain… Whatever fuels you." James looked down at the ground, taking what she said into consideration.

"And, you know something? It's okay to feel that way, James… Let it just fuel your training. That just means you have to train harder than anyone else can ever achieve. Trust me… It's what I did. And, look where I am." James looked up at her and she smirked at him.

"I… I never thought about it like that," James said as he looked at his hands.

"If anything, learn this quote… If you don't succeed, try again. The surefire way of losing is giving up. So, never give up… Never surrender," Vanity told James as she placed her hands on his shoulders. James smiled and nodded his head in agreement. Then, Vanity took her hands off his shoulders and walked back over to her group… Not before giving James a caspule.

"What is this?" James asked her.

"My old sword, DragonSlayer. It will suit you well, James Scott-Naoko of the Naoko Dragon clan," Vanity told James. James recoiled in shock at what Vanity just revealed.

"How did you…" James asked and she chuckled.

"Trade secret. Kidding… Chronoa told me. Take good care if it for me, okay?" Vanity said and James clicked the capsule. Out pops a red bladed broadsword and a brown holster. James smiled as he saw Vanity's insignia on the holster.

"I will! I promise!" James smiled as his friends came up to his side.

"That was nice of you, V. What made you wanna part with DragonSlayer after all this time?" Delilah asked Vanity as she turned to her teammates.

"I see a little of myself in him," Vanity said as she looked over at Delilah, "He has the making of something special. I can feel it."

"You sure that isn't your ego showing?" Oberon smirked and Vanity stared at him with a deadpan look.

"Got em," Violet giggled. X rolled his eyes as Cain just stared at them with a smirk on his face. Then, the platform behind the V Fighters lit up and showed their silhouettes behind them.

"Wow," James said in awe.

"Dude, you just met the V Fighters! That is almost as cool as Mami rapping Rap God!" Bradley told him and James looked at Bradley's smirking face, "ALMOST."

"I hate you," James muttered as he shook his head. Kelly pats James on the back and smiled.

"I will make it up to you later… Promise," she whispered seductively in his left ear. James shuddered with anticipation as he glanced at her. She giggled and kissed him on the left cheek. James chuckled and rubbed his left cheek with a huge blush on his cheeks.

"James and Kelly, sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Mami teased as she poked James and Kelly on the arms. James and Kelly looked at each other as Vanity called out to James.

"If you want some training, find Raditz. He can give you a crash course on how to be a true Saiyan. Or Piccolo to learn some Ki control," Vanity told him as the crowd dispersed, "Pervy Kai can lead you to the Academy to get acquainted with the mentor system." James nods his head and went over to Elder Kai.

"James, once you are done with Elder Kai… Come back to me. I have a present for you," Chronoa told him. He nods his head and followed behind Elder Kai closely. His adventure was just beginning… This is the story of the Time Patroller, James Scott-Naoko.

-_End Chapter 1_-

(**Wow, what a start! Now, I can finally explain myself! Besides Realm Warrior and Sekiro Twilight, this is the 3****rd**** and final project I will work on! With this, I can work on these 3 at my own pace! This would have been up in August, but… Haaaa… I have a confession to make. It has been a struggle for me to write ANYTHING since I have been trying to get more hours at work. Gotta pay these bills, LOL. But, hopefully… I can be consistent as much as I can at a time! Anyway, let's get a little into the backstory of my clan, the Naoko Dragon clan. They are a race of half Dragon, half human martial artists that harness the powers of dragons. The father will hail from the Naoko Dragon Clan and the mother will be Saiyan. The clan have been around for hundreds of years in this timeline and have been training nonstop to hone their abilities. Now, the next discussion… Natsuki. And, I know… Natsuki isn't a common name. The only person with the name Natsuki would be from DDLC AKA Doki Doki Literature Club and I agree… But, since it isn't a common name… I decided to include her here. Next, there is the matter of Bradley and Vanity. So, are they siblings? Cousins? Family? The answer is… No. This is a completely different continuity from the norm for me… And, Bradley has the last name Masters instead of Phoenix like Vanity. Finally, the discussion on what route I will take the story in forms of harems and transformations. This will be a no harem story and I will be going the Vegeta route of transformations all the way up to Blue Evolution. But, it will be a while before I can even go Super Saiyan since I put a handicap on myself at the very beginning being the only Saiyan that hasn't changed into a Super Saiyan. Hell, even Natsuki went Super Saiyan! I have no idea when I will decide to go Super Saiyan… But, it will probably be around the Frieza Saga. Maybe later? Who knows… Now, enough of my rambling! Hope you all enjoyed and let me know what you think! Thanks and have a great day! **_**SONIK OUT!**_A/N.)


	2. Life At Home Sort Of

True Power

Chapter 2: Life At Home… Sort Of

-_Scene Skip; __**Patroller Academy**_-

James and Elder Kai walked to the Academy and stopped a few feet in front of the large building. He looked back at James as he smirked at him. He raised a left index finger at James as he began to tell him what he brought him back to the academy for.

"Listen well, rookie! This is also where you can take the Mentor Assessment Test! Here, you can register to take on mentors that have been brought here through different timelines. You can come back here at any time to advance your rank… It goes from Beginner to Intermediate to Hard and so on and so forth. It is a great way to learn different techniques from famous and infamous warriors! The 1st test shall start soon! Are you ready?" Elder Kai explained as he looked at James. James called up his holoscreen and clicked away at it for a few seconds. Then, he changed into a red and black Uwagi top with the symbol of a green and red serpent dragon with black eyes on the front right of the Uwagi top, a pair of black jeans with a hole ripped on the top left side of the pants and a silver chain hanging down the right side, black combat boots, red fingerless gloves, and a black and red bandana. He looked up at Elder Kai and nods his head.

"I am ready, Elder Kai!" James called and Elder Kai motioned to a small robot standing by him. It opened up a portal for James to step through. James rushed through the portal and it closed behind him.

-_Scene Skip; __**Hyperbolic Time Chamber**_-

James lands in a large white void and stood in front of a white building with some large hourglasses towering above him on both sides of the building. He cracked his shoulders and stretched his arms while looking around. Then, he puts on the Scouter over his left ear and it picked up a power level closing in on him. Then, a man with wild black hair lands in front of him and took a fighting stance.

"_All right! It is time for your test! Do your best out there and don't give up, rookie! Loosen up your muscles and let go!_" Elder Kai's voice called over the Scouter.

-**Play GT Goku's Theme From Dragon Ball Fighterz OST**-

"Yamcha, huh? This shouldn't be a problem…" James muttered as he took a fighting stance. He charged at Yamcha and clashed his left fist with Yamcha's right fist, forcing a stalemate. James grabs Yamcha's forearm and judo flips him into the ground. James leaps into the air as he raised his hands in front of him.

"**Victory Star!**" James called as he shot a golden yellow Ki wave at Yamcha, blowing him back. James lands a few feet away from Yamcha as Yamcha charged at James.

"Not bad! But, I am just getting started! **Wolf Fang Fist!**" Yamcha called as he delivered a fast and wild multi swipe combo attack at James, making James put up his guard. Then, Yamcha fired off a fast Kamehameha at James and blew him off his feet. James double handsprings back to his feet and brought his fingers up to his forehead, vanishing instantly into thin air. Yamcha looked around as James reappeared behind Yamcha and put him in a full nelson.

"Gotcha!" James called as he German Suplex Yamcha into the ground and flips away from Yamcha, "Now, you are fucked! Have a taste of your own medicine! **Kamehameha!**" James fired off a fast Kamehameha and blew Yamcha away into the ground again, making him bounce off the ground. Then, James leaps into the air and slammed his heels into Yamcha's chest, knocking him out.

"Well, that was easy," James smirked as he walked away from Yamcha only to feel a Ki signature coming towards him and Yamcha disappear into a bright light. Then, a bald man with a eye in the middle of his forehead lands in front of James and took a fighting stance.

"Tien? Okay… This might be a little harder. Gotta focus," James muttered as he took the same fighting stance. Then, he charged at Tien… Only for Tien to knock James into the air and serve him up into the air again like a volleyball. Then, he vanished into thin air and spike him into the ground. James slammed back first into the ground and rubbed his back as he got to his feet.

"Oww… I got served. Okay… Here goes." James charged and Tien began to try and serve James again… Only for James to vanish into thin air. James reappeared behind Tien and kicked him square in the back. Then, James delivered the same 20 hit palm strike combo to Tien's back.

"**Cruel Dragon Combo!**" James called as he delivered the final palm strike to Tien's head, knocking him to the ground. James sighed as he stood up. Tien stood up and turned back to James with a smirk.

"Not bad… Let's kick this up a notch!" Tien called as he brought his hands up to his chest that was signed in a triangle formation, "**Tri-Beam, HA!**" Tien fired a diamond shaped beam at James, hitting James full force and knocking him back off his feet. James recoiled by holding his left hand out in front of him and firing a large green orb at Tien.

"**Emerald Blitz!**" James called as he fired the blast and Tien blocked the attack by putting up his guard. Tien fell to one knee as James double handsprings himself back to balance. James smirked as Tien stood up and charged at James and both traded blows for a few seconds before James kicks Tien in the head and shot a large yellow Ki ball at Tien, blowing him back to the ground again.

"Pretty strong… No, this just means I am still weak," Tien commented as he sat up while being surrounded in a white light.

"Hey! I am strong…" James said as he looked down in a discouraged way. Then…

"_Ohoho! That's it! Those are some sharp moves! Keep it up until it is over!_" Elder Kai's voice said over the Scouter. James perked up a little as he felt another Ki signature coming towards him. This time, it was a short man with a shiny bald head with 6 dots lined up on his forehead.

"Krillin… The strongest human, according to history. I better be careful… Who knows what tricks he has up his sleeve," James muttered as he clenched his fists at his side.

"You must be the rookie… I heard you were a hybrid, too. Let's go easy here, okay?" Krillin explained as he looked at James and nods his head.

"Yes, sir. I haven't really met any of the martial artists of history… So, this is throwing me for a loop. I hope to learn from you soon, Krillin-Sensei. But, I have to accept training from Piccolo beforehand," James told Krillin as he bowed respectfully to Krillin. Krillin chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head and took a fighting stance.

"All right! Here goes!" Krillin called as he charged at James. James charged at Krillin and traded blows with him. Then, Krillin kicks James several times into the air and sledgehammered him into the ground.

"Like that? That is called the Orin Combo! It is from my temple where I studied and trained until I met Goku and Master Roshi!" Krillin called as he lands in front of James as James hops to his feet quickly.

"Cool… Mind if I tweak the move a little?" James asked Krillin as he cracked his neck and rushed at Krillin, closing the distance, "**Orin Combo: Thunder Dragon Variant!**" James uppercuts Krillin into the air while his hands and legs began sparking with blue electricity. He then kicked Krillin several times before double axe kicking Krillin to the ground while spinning in midair with his electrified legs. Then, James vanished into thin air and reappeared on the ground to knee Krillin in the stomach, making him spit up saliva. James then sledgehammered the back of Krillin's head, forcing him into the ground. Krillin rubbed his head as the electricity around James's hands and legs dissipated. James cracked his neck as Krillin chuckled while going back to his original position. Then, James vanished into thin air again and reappeared behind Krillin, sledgehammering him in the back of the head again, kneeing him upwards in the back, and kicking him away several feet. Krillin slid to the ground and laid there unconscious.

"Sorry, Krillin-Sensei! I did ask permission!" James called as a counter appeared out of nowhere that read Krillin Owned Counter and the number read 50. The number changed to 51 and vanished into thin air.

"It's fine… You are pretty good at martial arts yourself. I can't wait to teach you what I know," Krillin said as he vanished into the white light. Then, James felt one last high Ki signature coming towards him and Piccolo lands in front of him with a scowl on his face, indicating he wasn't gonna hold back. James gulped as he figured this was the do or die time of the test. James powered up to full power and took a fighting stance as Piccolo lets his full power known, making James shudder at the sheer velocity and volume of it.

"_Don't lose your nerve, rookie! Martial artists face powerful opponents all the time! You need to get used to fighting powerful opponents, okay?_" Elder Kai's voice encouraged James as James lowered his guard. Then, Piccolo came shooting at James like a rocket and James puts up his guard again as Piccolo delivered a hard kick to his chest, knocking James back.

"_Damn it! How could I be so stupid?! Concentrate, James! This isn't the time to lose your nerve! You need to get a grip!_" James called as he grits his teeth and Piccolo shot after him and elbows James into the ground, making him spit out blood. Piccolo then grabs James by the jacket collar and hoisted him into the air and punched him several times in the gut, making James cough out blood more and more. Then, James grabs Piccolo's hand and glared at him as blood drips down his chin. James's irises then changed into black slits and his whole eyes fully became yellow. He then grips Piccolo's other hand and began squeezing down on it hard. Piccolo cried out in pain as he tried to remove James's hand from his wrist. Then, James pulls Piccolo's hand from his neck and slammed his right fist into Piccolo's gut, forcing Piccolo to cough out saliva and force him to his knees. James followed that up with an upward kick that sent him into the air. James then vanished into thin air as a red aura surrounded him. He then reappeared behind Piccolo while holding his right hand out at his left side. A green Ki orb appeared at his right side as he held his right hand.

"_**FINAL SHINE ATTACK!**_" he roared as he fired a vast green Ki wave at Piccolo and knocked him out on contact. James panted with exhaustion as he hovered to the ground and his features returned to normal. He bent down and wiped the sweat pouring from his forehead.

"Good thing I saved my money for buying that attack… but, GOD DAMN! That takes a lot out of you," James panted as he stood up and looked at his Ki burnt right hand.

"_Ohoho! You passed the test! Good job, kid! Keep up the good work!_" Elder Kai's voice said as he congratulates James. Then, a small screen appeared in front of James and he received a results screen as well.

"Z rank? Wow! Cool!" James smiled as he nods his head and disappeared into the bright light.

-_Scene Skip; _**Conton City; Patroller Academy**-

James reappeared in front of the robot and Elder Kai and stretched his body out. Kelly was waiting with Elder Kai as he was ogling her fit body. Kelly stared at the old Kai and pushed him away gently.

"Stop staring at me. I feel like you are undressing me with your eyes," Kelly told him. Elder Kai cleared his throat and rolled his eyes as James hugged and kissed Kelly on the lips. She kissed him on the lips and James looked back at Elder Kai.

"Sorry, Elder Kai-sama. So, I can take on mentors now right?" James told him.

"Of course! Here, take this," Elder Kai said as he hands James a pamphlet, "This is your license to take on mentors. Each Patroller is capable of holding one. With this, they can take on as many mentors that they can. For now, you have had enough action for one day. Tomorrow, you are gonna start on your mentor training. Take the rest of the day off, okay?" James and Kelly looked at him and then at each other.

"Okay, Elder Kai-sama. See you tomorrow," James said as he picked Kelly up in his arms and held her bridal style as he brought his left index and middle finger to his forehead. Both of them disappeared in a flash. Elder Kai sighed and nods his head.

"Young'uns these days," Elder Kai said with a smirk, "Always in a rush…"

-_Scene Skip; __**Scott-Naoko Apartment**_-

James and Kelly appeared in a large apartment living room and James sets Kelly down, letting her get to her feet and kissed her on the lips. Kelly smirked seductively and James wraps his tail around her waist.

"I did say I owe you somethin', somethin'," Kelly said as she took off his glasses off his face and unbuttoned her shirt to reveal a lacy pink bra underneath. Her C-Cup sized breasts jiggled under the bra as she dropped her shirt to the ground and continued kissing James on the lips as James undid the long strap around Kelly's waist and let her skirt drop to the floor to reveal a pair of lacy pink panties on her.

-**Lemon Scene Imminent!**-

James then strips down his clothes all the way down to his black boxers and Kelly pushes James onto the nearby couch, getting on top of him and kissing him on the lips. She then trailed down his body, leaving kisses on some parts of his body all the way down to his waist. She then pulled his underwear off of him and tossed it to the side, revealing his flaccid 9 inch member to Kelly. Kelly smirked as she kissed the thick cock and it throbbed slightly, making James moan. Kelly giggled and brought his member to her mouth and began sucking it, rubbing his chest while doing so. James moaned loudly and leaned his head back on the couch. Kelly giggled as she moaned and kept sucking on his member while she undid her bra and tossed that aside as well. She stopped sucking the member after a few minutes of stimulation and moved her breasts to his member and started on the boobjob while having a seductive smirk on her face.

"Do you like it, babe?" Kelly asked as she continued to stroke his member with her boobs. James nods his head in ecstasy as Kelly began licking the top of his dick while picking up speed on the boobjob.

"So… How did it go? Did you do good?"

"Yes… Ooh, girl. You should have seen me out there… Kicking ass…" James moaned as he nods his head at her and shuddered in ecstasy. Kelly giggled as she looked up at him.

"I wish I could have seen you… Haa… Oh, well. I will take your word for it," Kelly giggled as she began sucking his member more. James then sits up and looked down at her with a sly smirk on his face. Kelly looked up at him in curiosity as he felt his climax coming and he blasted her with a large load of spunk all over her face and chest. She gasped and frowned at James as he chuckled and shrugged his shoulders as Kelly wiped her face and her eyes began glowing white, the spunk disappearing in a bright flash off of her hair and chest.

"I hate it when you do that so suddenly," Kelly blushed and pouts as she looked at him. James rubbed the back of his head and chuckled weakly. Kelly got on his lap and moved her breasts up to his face so that he can suck on the nipples. She moaned loudly as James then nibbled on her tits playfully.

"Oh, yes! Work it, Jamie," she growled seductively as she looked up at him playfully. James chuckled and moved her panties to the side to show her soaked folds underneath. He then moved his dick to her folds and slowly entered inside her folds, causing her to moan louder.

"Jeez… Good thing I sprung for the soundproof apartments," James joked as Kelly stared at him with her beautiful green eyes. Kelly smirked and kissed him on the lips as she began bouncing up and down on his member.

"Yes! Right there, baby! Oh, Kami!" Kelly screamed in pleasure as she rode his member with such passion that even Iris Heart would be proud. James smirked and looked at his lover/girlfriend and laid her down on the couch while thrusting into her folds.

"_I give her that much… She as much as a freak as I am. At least I am the only one who knows this side of her,_" James thought with a smirk on his face. Kelly hugged him tightly and clawed into his back slightly. James hissed as he nibbled on her neck while his dragon fangs came out slightly. Kelly moaned with more pleasure and pain from the playful bite.

"Spank me, damn it. I wanna feel your power…" Kelly hissed as she looked at him with a sexy smirk on her face. James complied with the demand and spanked her on the ass with his tail, letting an audible smack ricochet throughout the living room. Kelly wraps her legs around James's waist as she moaned again. James picked up speed on his thrusts as he squeezed her asscheeks. Then, he felt a presence in the room using his Ki sense and he snuck a quick glance behind him and saw an older woman with messy yellow hair standing near the doorway with an amused smirk on her face as she watched the 2 lovers have their sexual intercourse. He was considering telling Kelly the mysterious woman in their house… But, Kelly noticed that James had slowed down. She looked up at his distracted glance and sat up to see the woman in the room. She screamed and covered herself as she pulls James down on her.

"_MOTHER, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!_" Kelly screamed in horror as she sat up and grabs a nearby blanket to cover herself and James. James sat up and blushed heavily as his member went flaccid.

"Well, hello to you too… Kelly Takagi Armstrong," the woman who was revealed to be Kelly's mother said as she placed her hands on her hips, "You skipped out on our weekly afternoon training session… Again. Now, I understand why." Kelly blushed as she turned to James with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry, baby… You haven't met my mother yet," Kelly told him as she scratched the back of her head. James scratched the back of his head and sighed as Kelly's mother walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah, you haven't mentioned her yet… I assume she pops in unnoticed all the time," James told Kelly as Kelly stood up and slipped on her underwear and sighed.

"That and more…" Kelly muttered as she slips on the top part of the **Videl T-Shirt** and walked into the kitchen while waving her arms around her body. James sighed with exasperation as he stood up and slips on his boxers and the bottom part of the **Pilot Suit** outfit. He walked into the kitchen and looked at the mother and daughter as they were talking.

-**Lemon Scene Interrupted**-

"So… You are her new boy toy. He does look hunky… I see why you moan his name in your sleep when you come and visit me," Kelly's mother said as she stared at James with curiosity. James blushed as he looked away while Kelly sighed with frustration.

"Mom, please… Stop," Kelly told her mother.

"Oh, hush Kelly. I am only teasing. Cu-Yumi Takashi Armstrong, Kelly's mother. And, yes… My name is Cu-Yumi," Cu-Yumi told him as she shook his hand, "You are a strapping young man, I hope you know that. Kelly is lucky to know you…" James blushed slightly at the comment as Kelly pouts and looked away. James pats her on the back and smiled at her.

"Ma'am, if we knew you were coming… We would have been prepared, to be honest," James told Cu-Yumi as he bows to her. Cu-Yumi waves him off as she puts her other hand on her hip.

"Oh, trust me. I love popping in unannounced. It's my calling card," Cu-Yumi told James as she sat at the table as a teacup spawned in her hand, full of hot tea. She took a sip from her cup and James and Kelly stared at the woman. James shrugged his shoulders and moved to the refrigerator to open it to reveal a semi full fridge of food of different assortments of meats and fruits.

"Well… We can scrounge something up with what we have in the fridge. Neither one of us have had any time to go shopping done…" Kelly admitted as she sat at the table and James took a handful of fruits and some steaks from the fridge and closed it with his tail.

"All right, know what? I saved up some money for groceries. I will go shopping now while I have some time to myself," James told Kelly as he placed the food on the table, "Can you grab the cookbook, babe?" Kelly stood up and went to the drawers near the sink to search for the cookbook. Cu-Yumi looked at Kelly as she searched through the drawers while James passed by her and his tail lightly whaps her on the butt playfully, causing her to yelp and stare at him.

"Why did you do that?" Kelly asked him as he chuckled playfully.

"Because I love you," James told her as he kissed her on the cheek. Kelly blushed and kissed him back on the lips. Cu-Yumi chuckled at the 2 lovebirds and went to help Kelly prepare dinner for the night as James got dressed in **GT Vegeta's Outfit **and vanished into thin air as he brought his right index and middle fingers to his forehead.

-_Scene Skip; _**Conton City; Recreational Plaza**-

James reappeared in the plaza and started walking towards a nearby store that several Patrollers were entering in and leaving out of. The store was named Satan Grocery and James chuckled at the name.

"Yo, James! How are you?" a voice called as a Frost Demon with cool blue skin wearing the **Cosmic Suit** with the colors being blue and black came running up to James with a smirk on his face. James looked at him and smirked back at him while waving to him.

"Hey, Icezer! How are you these days? I didn't think you would be here," James told Icezer as Icezer stopped in front of him and smiled at him.

"I got invited to join the Time Patrol not too long ago. Long story… But, I do have good news! I will be joining you on the special mission!" Icezer told James and James looked at him in shock.

"Wait… seriously? We are gonna be partners?! Why didn't Elder Kai tell me about that!" James said as he looked at Icezer. Icezer rubbed the back of his head and thought about it.

"Surprise, I guess?" Icezer said and James gasped as he realized something.

"That's right! Chronoa was gonna give me something after I finished my Assessment Test! I have to hurry!" James said as he summoned his hoverboard, "I better get moving now!"

"Why don't we go together? It will be more fun that way," Icezer smirked as he pulled out a yellow capsule and pressed it, summoning a sleek black hoverboard underneath him. (Think a black Turbo Star from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity.) James and Icezer rode off to the Time Nest in a hurry.

-_Scene Skip; _**Several Minutes Later; Time Nest**-

Chronoa leaned back in a chair that she placed in front of the Time Vault, sighing with relief as she closed her eyes and began relaxing.

"Chronoa! I'm sorry I'm late!" James's voice called to her as he and Icezer raced up to her, making Chronoa sit up in her seat while opening her eyes. She got out of her seat and walked over to them as they stopped a few feet away from them.

"I was wondering when you would show up, honestly. Now, I did mention that I have something for you… And, it seems you have found one of those things. Think of it as starting your own team to take on the distortions of history… Who better to be by your side than your friendly rival? He will assist you on your mission," Chronoa explained as she looked at him, "Now, the 2nd thing… Here." She hands him a training uniform with the Time Patrol logo on the front and back of the uniform with his favorite colors: blue, green, and purple.

"This is weighted clothing… A special type that grows heavier the stronger you get. I made more for whoever you will include on your team in the future. Icezer has one for him already. I hope this is all right with you…" James looked up at Chronoa and smiled small.

"You don't have to do all this, Chronoa…" James told her and she shook her head with a smile.

"Don't even mention it. You show promise… I want you to be the best Patroller you can be," she told him as James accepts the weighted clothing and puts it away in his inventory.

"I will see you in a few days, you 2! Good luck in your training!" Chronoa told James and Icezer as they bowed to her. Both of them rushed out of the Time Nest and back into Conton City. Then, a low beep alerted the young Saiyan/Dragon hybrid. James looked at his watch and groaned.

"Something wrong, James? You seem bothered by something," Icezer said as he looked at James. James looked at him and rubbed the back of his head.

"That was Kelly, shooting me a text via Capsule Watch. I think I have a vague idea what she is texting me about," James told him, "I gotta go. I will see you around, okay? Good to see you again, by the way." Icezer smirked and high fived James as he rushed off. James clicked on the purple watch and a screen pops up. A message appeared in the middle of the screen and James read it.

"_Hey. An old guy with greying black hair came to our house, looking for you… Says he has to talk with you. Something important, I guess? Come home soon,_" the message said as James rushed back to the plaza to get back to the store.

"If it is who I think it is… I better get moving, fast," James muttered as he charged into the store.

-_Scene Skip; _**30 Minutes Later**-

James reappeared in front of his front door with arms full of groceries and his tail grabs the welcome mat to lift it up to take the key from underneath. He unlocked the door and opened it in one fell swoop. He was greeted by Kelly who went up to the door and stood out of the way for James to come in the door and closed the door behind him.

"Good, I was worried you didn't get my message. This old man just barged in the front door and demanded to see you," Kelly told James seriously. James placed the bags on the kitchen counter and sighed as he looked at Kelly.

"Did he ask you any questions? Harm you in any way?" James asked in an uncharacteristic harsh tone as he glanced back at Kelly as she flinched at the look he gave her.

"W-well… No, he didn't hurt me. I just told him to leave and he did. James, who was that guy?" Kelly asked James as she placed a hand on her chest and stared at him. James groaned as he rubbed his forehead and gritted his teeth in irritation. A red aura surrounds James as Kelly can sense the hostility seeping from his body.

-**Play Un-Gravitify from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST**-

"James… You're scaring me. Was he a bad guy?"

"No… That was the Grandmaster of the clan, the Naoko Dragon Clan… Drako Naoko, my great-great Grandfather. He comes off as intimidating and likes to impose… But, he can be a good man. When he wants to… He is also the reason half of me resents the clan. I never told you my full history, have I?" James told her as he calmed down. Kelly blinked and thought about it.

"No… You never told me about your childhood," Kelly told James, "Only until when you showed up to Conton City. Is it a taboo subject?" James sighed and pats a chair at the table.

"What did he tell you, exactly? About me and my mom?" James told her as Kelly sat down at the table. She blushed and looked away from James.

"Well, he said you were cursed," Kelly said as she scratched her left cheek, "And, you caused the death of his beautiful wife as soon as you were born." James groaned in frustration as he rubbed his face.

"Is that true, though? That doesn't make sense logically. Why don't you tell me your side?" Kelly placed a hand on his hand and James looked at her.

"Well… It's hard to explain. But, I was born to be the greatest warrior in our clan because of my mixed blood. What they didn't count for is that once I was born, a sacrifice had to be made… Willing or not. At least that was what I was told by my mother. At the beginning of my life, I was treated like nothing… I left the clan when I turned 5 and Natsuki was born. Before that, I was bullied and beaten for what I was… A freak of nature. I resented my powers for a long time… Until I turned 8. The clan found us and tried to assassinate me and Natsuki. Unfortunately, my mother was killed in the attack trying to protect us. I lost it… Going full dragon and killing every one of the assassins. After that, I took Natsuki and hid from the world until… I was found about 3 years later by some Time Patrollers. They took me and Natsuki into their home in Toki-Toki City and cared for us until… The event," James said as he looked at Kelly, "You know, Demigra. His fight with the V Fighters."

"Yeah. I think every Time Patroller knows that one. So, you lived a rough life," Kelly said as she looked at him sadly as she scratched her cheek again and sighed. She then looked at James as she stood up and picked up the groceries off the table.

"But… You are here now. And, I ain't going anywhere soon. Neither is Natsuki," Kelly continued with a warm smile on her face, "So, don't worry… You have us, backing you up." James smiled as he nods his head.

"So… What happened in the past is the reason why you have confidence issues?" Kelly told him as she turned back to him.

"Yep. Because of what they call me in the past… Demon Monkey, Cursed Dragon, Oroborous… All names that signify that I am a monster," James said as he looked down at the table, "I was young… I didn't understand why my own clan and family called me those names. It hurt so much… It still hurts me now. I hated myself for a long time. I just only now started to accept me for myself…"

"Well, I am glad I kicked him out of our home… How dare they do something like that to you. You couldn't control the outcome, no matter what happened. All they are doing is just passing the blame on you… And, it's just wrong."

"…" James didn't reply as Kelly took the groceries out of the bag and picked up where her and her mother left off.

"If they have a problem with you being around, tough nails. I quite enjoy your company, after all… So does Bradley and Mami," Kelly continued, "Besides, if you were really cursed… You could've killed me when you had the chance." James scoffed and shook his head.

"That will kill me," James joked as he stood up and hugs Kelly around the waist and kissed her on the left cheek, "I love you."

"I love you, too goofball… Now, take a shower. I know you can smell yourself… Reek of sweat," Kelly smirked as she poked James on the belly. James pouts and sniffs himself. He flinched as he smells sweaty.

"Yikes… Better get something for that smell," James said as he rushed off. Kelly smirked and shook her head.

-_End Chapter 2_-

-**Play Stage Select From Sonic Adventure 2 OST**-

-**Okay… Now, some explanation on how James isn't part of the clan. When he was born, the female head of the clan, Ophelia 'Ophis' Naoko died of mysterious causes. No one came to a clear reason why she died… So, they blamed it all on James's birth. Ironic, huh? Well, it goes with the saying… "With death comes new life". Or, I think that is how that phrase goes. Who knows, I could be saying it wrong… Whatever. Now, on to more pressing matters… We now get a little insight on how James grew up. Not well, actually… His mother is actually dead and his dad is missing. TBH, I have no idea what to do with the dad… Should I have him be some sort of sleeper agent for a villain? Or be working for Chronoa and not tell James and Natsuki? Dunno… I will leave that up to you all. Next item… Icezer. TBH, I was planning to have James get a team of 4 to travel through time and battle Towa and Mira. Problem… I have no idea who can go on the team. I was planning on Kelly joining… But, at the same time… I don't. I will figure it out in the future. Icezer is actually my 2****nd**** OC from Xenoverse 2 that I created for a run through of the game again… Kelly being the first and James being the 3****rd****. Finally… Kelly's mother, Cu-Yumi. A last minute addition to the cast. I was planning on Natsuki interrupting the lemon… But, I thought that would be funnier lol. I laughed when I wrote that part. If I missed anything, PM me. I am available… Most of the time. As always, Peace Out and have a great day! **_**SONIK OUT! **__A/N._)

_Game Saving… _

_Saving… _

_Saved. _


End file.
